Lullaby Goodnight my angel
by Crystal Sister
Summary: It's a songfic of the Billy Joel song. PLEEEEEZE R&R!


Hey y'all! Crystal Sister's back, with this wonderful addition to her collection of YGO fics! It's a songfic for the Billy Joel song "Lullaby (Goodnight my angel)". Please note that I did change two words at the end of the song to make it completely fit my purpose, but otherwise, the song is original. I do not own "Lullaby". Mr. Joel does. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either. Kazuki Takahashi does. I do, however, own this fic. I need to warn you. This is written before Peggie got the Eye, or any of the Yugi stuff. Be forewarned. You will need a box of tissues. I did and I wrote it. Without further ado, the songfic.  
  
Pegasus and CS: sob   
  
Maximillion Pegasus opened the hospital doors timidly and slowly made his way to the front desk. The hospital was cold and empty today, and gave off an eerie foreboding feeling, as if something was about to happen. But what? He just couldn't tell.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" an attendant asked. She was a younger woman, probably fresh out of medical school. Her bright shoulder length auburn hair floated gracefully as she cocked her head to one side, eyeing Pegasus carefully.  
  
"I'm here to see Cecelia Pegasus." He said finally. The desk lady's cheerful, buoyant expression left her face, and the worried look that replaced it spoke volumes to him.  
  
"I'm glad you came to visit her. This way sir." She turned around and whispered something in the other attendant's ear before leading Max down long hallways, and up staircases. It seemed as if they'd be journeying through the labyrinthine hallways forever. As Max passed each door, he wondered who could be housed in them. If they were in serious health trouble, or recovering from surgery. His pattern of thought was interrupted when the lady finally stopped in front of a door.  
"She's in there." The lady vaguely gestured to the door. "If anything goes wrong, press the emergency button."  
  
Max finally opened the door. There she was: his beautiful, delicate spring flower, and she was wilting, as if winter had come a bit too early. It was almost unconceivable to him that just three days ago he and Cecelia had been saying their vows at the altar. They had vowed to stay together forever. Now, well, he couldn't say anything, except she'd ended up here a day ago with a mysterious illness. There had been no warning, and doctors couldn't explain her sickness.  
  
"Maximillion?" Cecelia sat up at the sound of the opening door. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Cecelia. I'm here." He swiftly walked to her bedside, holding back the urge to cry. She scooched over, and he sat down beside her.  
  
"I knew you would come back." She told him finally, after a long, uncomfortable silence. "I couldn't stay away any longer. I knew you needed me." He confessed.  
  
Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes  
  
And save these questions for another day...  
  
"Maximillion, how did you know I was the one, all those years ago?" she asked him, taking his hand. Max's sad brown eyes began to smile, as he remembered that day.  
  
"There was never any doubt in my mind, my darling Cecelia. From the moment my eyes first beheld you I knew we were meant to be."  
  
She held his hand even tighter.  
"You're so sweet." Her tone was pained, though, and Max noticed it.  
  
"Cecelia, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing Max." she assured him.  
  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
  
I think you know what I been tryin' to say..  
  
"Are you sure?" Max asked.  
  
"Stop worrying about it, Max." Cecelia ordered softly. It pained Max to do so, but he obeyed. His eyes filled with tears, but the tears didn't fall. He wouldn't let them.  
  
"Why is everything going wrong?" he said finally.  
  
"What Max? What's going wrong?" she asked.  
  
"This! Just three days ago I was the happiest man alive! Now." he trailed off. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't bring himself to tell Cecelia how much time the doctors has said she had to live.  
  
flashback  
  
"How much time does she have?" The doctor sighed.  
"Max, it would be one of God's miracles if she even lived for a week."  
"And you still don't know what she has or how to cure it?" The doctor's face took on a forlorn look as he shook his head.  
"It has everyone baffled."  
  
end flashback  
  
"Max, please stop doing this to yourself. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."  
  
He felt like it was. He felt he should have been able to do something about it.  
"I said I'd always protect you, and let no harm come to you, Cecelia." There she was, helpless while some damned disease was silently stealing her life! And he was powerless to do anything about it! Cecelia looked out the room's only window at the stars in the sky.  
  
"Fate, well, I guess it has a problem with me. Wish I knew what."  
  
I promised I would never leave you  
  
And you should always know  
  
Wherever you may go,  
  
No matter where you are  
  
I never will be far away...  
  
"Cecelia, you're perfect. No-one could ever have a problem with you."  
  
Cecelia let out a small, pained sigh.  
  
"Maximillion, you know I'm not perfect. No-one is, except you." She told him.  
  
"Me?" he said with humor, as to keep with Cecelia's mood. If he let her know how really worried he was about her, he didn't know what she'd say.  
  
'If I was perfect,' he told himself, 'Cecelia and I would be at home planning our future together.'  
"How do they define perfect anyway?" Cecelia asked suddenly. "What is it to be perfect? Is it wealth or power? Is it heart or soul that makes one perfect?" she sighed.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, you've certainly got it." Max told her.  
  
"Oh Max." she sighed breathlessly.  
  
Goodnight my angel now its time to sleep  
  
And still so many things I want to say  
  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
  
"Max, do you remember your father's party, when we first met?" she asked.  
  
" Very well." He answered.  
  
"We were young but even then we knew."  
  
"We were made for each other." Max finished for her. Cecelia's voice was becoming more and more pained, but she hadn't said a word about it, or acted like anything was wrong, at all. How could she ignore it though? How could she act like nothing had happened?  
  
"Max, what were you doing before you came here?"  
  
"Research." Max answered.  
  
Ever since Cecelia had entered the hospital a day ago, if he Max wasn't by her bedside he was feverishly studying, trying to find any way to keep her alive. He'd read about some mysterious objects from Ancient Egypt, but he doubted they would help him any. What good would they do? All the Ancient Egyptians were dead.  
  
"What kind of research?"  
  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
  
The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart  
  
You'll always be a part of me..  
  
Cecelia was unable to hide a pained sigh.  
  
"Cecelia?" Max asked, worried. Cecelia let go of his hand and hugged Max tightly. The perpetual calm she had been trying to sustain broke.  
  
"I'm not ready to go!"  
  
"Don't talk like that." He wiped her tears away, as his own fell. "It's not your time to go. I'll find a way to keep you here with me." Cecelia took Max's hand and put it against her faint heartbeat.  
  
Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream And dream how wonderful your heaven will be..  
  
She gasped for breath.  
"Maximillion, I love you!" she pulled him as close as possible.  
  
"I love you too, my beloved Cecelia." He answered, through streams of tears.  
  
"Max, we'll always be together, won't we?"  
  
"Of course. I'd never leave you. Never" He answered.  
  
Cecelia gasped again.  
  
Someday your heart may cry  
  
And if you sing this lullaby..  
  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me   
  
She gasped for breath. "Maximillion!" she gasped.  
  
"Cecelia? Cecelia!" Her grip on him loosened. He felt for her heartbeat, but it wasn't there.  
  
Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on  
  
They never die, that's how you and I will be.... 


End file.
